End My Sorrow
by Black-Diamonds
Summary: Harry Potter is gone; slain while fighting the Dark Lord. But someone is unwilling to accept his death, someone who is haunted by his memory and an unrequited love. How far will Draco go to get back the man he hated to love? D/H slash.


a/n: I own the plot, JK owns the rest, it's SLASH and it's got a lot of angst. yes, that's boys and boys and they're angsty. will also contain darker themes in later chapters. r/r. thankyou :)  
  
*  
  
||End my Sorrow||  
||Chapter 1: Decomposing Symphony||  
_____________________________________  
  
"And so ends the final chapter of a most extraordinary life. Harry Potter, the boy who died so that we might live our lives without fear and pain and suffering. He who sacrified himself for the greater good. Though he is gone from us he..."  
  
The priest's voice dissolved and became part of the rain that drenched the land. The surrounding images melted until all that remained clear in the tear blurred vision of the son of the enemy was the coffin that contained Harry Potter.  
  
*I hate him...I hate him...I hate him hate him hate him. I want to rip the memory of him from my mind and burn it. I want to take these feelings and make them melt away. I want these tears and this pain in my chest to stop. I ache for someone I hated to love and couldn't help but love to hate. Harry Potter why must you torment me so, even after death?*  
  
"...And so even after death, Harry Potter, you will continue to remain a hero...a beacon that lit the way for us all."  
  
The service ended, the people, monotnous creatures in grey drab funeral attire as dismal as he felt shuffled past the coffin. At last it was his turn. He had no cards nor flowers to give as a final memento. Just a well-practised and perfected blank look as he stared hard at the polished wooden exterior of the coffin. Well disguised because his tears should never be known by any other but himself.  
"So this is it huh Scarface? The final curtain..." he moved out of habit to sneer but found that he couldn't. Instead...  
  
*Why does my heart feel so bad? Why do I want to join in with all these people I don't know and/or hate and weep and lament over this mahogany box that contains fragments of what used to be you? How can you have this power over me, Potter, that makes me want to break down this wall that hides my barricaded emotions and pour my insides out for you to show you how I feel?*  
  
"What are you doing here, you bastard?! How dare you come to Harry's funeral just to stand there and laugh at him!?"  
A red-head with a temper to match strode up and shoved his shoulder. He didn't budge, but only met the furious gaze with a strangely vacant one.  
"Well? Answer me you bloody coward!"  
A pale hand slammed down on the coffin and fire filled the previously empty grey irises.  
"Do I look like I am laughing? Huh? You stand here, for five minutes trying to keep how you feel from the whole sodding world and you pretend not to be crying and you tell me if that's still called laughter. And that it is not Harry Potter!" A shaking hand pointed at the coffin. "THAT, is a decaying corpse that will crumble and rot away."  
"You despicable monster!" Ronald Weasley prepared to launch himself at Draco Malfoy, but was stopped by a young woman with light brown hair. Hermione Granger had always been smartest and most perceptive. And just now where Ron had stumbled, she had seen the truth behind the Slytherin's words. She reached out and grabbed Ron, preventing his attack at Malfoy. Gritted teeth and a crimson face to match his hair followed in the Weasley.  
"Let go of me Hermione. This - this arrogant twat thinks Harry's nothing more than a - a"  
"Oh stop stuttering Weasley. Really, you'd make the dead turn over in their graves with your uncertainty in speech. Well, goodbye then." His poised, polished, venomous demeanour was back, and it was kept as he walked off, never looking back at the enraged Weasle or the hand that held it back from attacking him.  
As soon as he was sure he was far enough out of range of any of the mourners, Draco let his mask slip. Although on first inspection it could have been thought to be a stray raindrop, it was a tear that escaped Draco's cultured facade, and stained the crest of his cheekbone.  
*  
  
  
  
.more coming.reviews appreciated.feedback also appreciated.flames regarding slashiness will be laughed at - slash was warned @ start of story. 


End file.
